1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to chloride ion-selective electrodes.
2. Description of Related Art
Ion-selective electrode (ISE), also known as specific ion electrode (SIE), is a sensor transforming the activity of a specific ion in a solution into electrical potential. The performance of an electrochemical reaction of the ion-selective electrode is in accordance with the Nernst equation. According to the Nernst equation, the transformed potential relates to logarithm of the activity of the specific ion. By sensing the potential of the ion-selective electrode, the activity or concentration of the specific ion can be calculated.
Typically the ion-selective electrode has a sensing portion consisting of an ion-selective membrane and a reference electrode.
Ion-selective electrodes can be used in many fields, such as industry, biochemistry, and environmental protection, for sensing specific ions of solutions. It has many advantages, such as harmless to the tested sample, low limit of detection (LOD), small quantity of sample being required, simple pretreatment process, inexpensive, and easy to measure. However, it has some disadvantages such as low accuracy, measuring activity rather than concentration, and limited lifetime.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide a novel ion-selective electrode with quick response time, high accuracy, and long life.